The Great Rescue Ranger Detective
TheBluesRockz's movie-spoofs and this is a parody of 1986 Disney film "The Great Mouse Detective". Cast: *Basil - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Dawson - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Olivia - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Toby - Scooby Doo *Mrs. Judson - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Hiram - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Ratigan - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Fidget - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Ratigan's Henchmen - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Felicia - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Fidget disguised a baby doll - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Bartholomew - The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Barmaid - Kala (Tarzan) *Frog and Salamander on Bike - Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) *Miss Kitty - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Jeanette and Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Mouse Queen - Mrs. Beakley (DuckTales) *Piano Mouse - Buster Moon (Sing) *Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Tetti-Tatti (Make Mine Music), Rustlers (Melody Time) and Mr. Winkle (The Adventures of Ichabod) *Bartender - Mr. Harrison (Creepy Crawlies) *Robot Queen - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) *Juggling Octopus - Frank (Sausage Party) *Lady Mouse at the end (Client from Hamstead) - Megara (Hercules) Scenes: *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/"Main Titles" *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 2 - Dale Finds Gadget Hackwrench *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 3 - Enter Chip *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 4 - Enter Prince John *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Scooby Doo *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 7 - At the Toy Store *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 8 - Sir Hiss Kidnapped Gadget Hackwrench/The Chase *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 9 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 10 - Prince John's Plan *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 11 - Chip's Observation *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Sir Hiss *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 15 - Chip and Prince John's Confrontation *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 16 - Prince John's Death Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 17 - "We'll Set the Trap Off Now!" *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 1) *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 2) *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 21 - "I'll Never Forget You"/A New Case *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 22 - End Credits/"End Titles and Goodbye So Soon Reprise" Trailer/Transcript: *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Trailer/Transcript Trivia: *This is the fifth movie-spoof of TheBluesRockz. *This movie will be dedicated to Barrie Ingham (1932-2015), Alan Young (1919-2016), and Vincent Price (1911-1993). *This is an NTSC spoof. Gallery: Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers).jpg Chip-n-Dale-Rescue-Rangers-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-12289498-600-450.jpg Gadget Hackwrench.jpg Monterey and Zipper.jpg Scooby Doo in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo.jpg Big Mama.jpg Prince-John-Robin-Hood-disney-villains-1024482 720 480.jpg Sir Hiss.jpeg Sheriff of Nottingham.jpg Kismet.png Poster: The great Rescue Ranger Detective (For The BluesRockz).jpg Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:TheBluesRockz Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoof